Fantasies
by Alice in Wonderless Land
Summary: Magenta can't control her urges. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? WarrenMaj [Onceshot]


**Just when I thought I was out of the smut business forever… oh well. Hope all you Warren/Maj fans out there appreciate this.**

**-------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------- **

She had never really thought about him… **that** way. Well, sure she kind of had. But then again, hadn't everyone? He was tall, muscular and, let's face it, unbelievably good looking. The first thing he had ever said to her was "What do you think you're doing?" and she had automatically replied with a sparkling rendition of her sarcastic wit by saying, "It's called sitting."

But now these feelings of attraction were unbearable. Warren was her good friend and she had to go and blow it by lusting after him. Warren with his rugged good looks and sparkling grey eyes and token leather jacket…

She wandered if it burnt… probably not. It was probably just warm. I think you know what 'it' she was talking about. Layla had once told her about when she held his hand and he burnt her. But that was aggression, and she was pretty sure he wasn't on fire all the time.

Once the nurse's assistant has screamed when she read his temperature and Nurse Spex had simply laughed and said, "Don't worry with taking _this_ boys temperature."

He was hot. In more ways than one, too. And all these little fantasies she kept on having were keeping her distracted. When he had sat across from her at lunch she stared blankly at him, making up some sick sexual fantasy in her head that made her skin sing.

Zack had to wave a hand in front of her face and say, "Magenta, are you alright?"

No, she wanted to scream, why did Warren's parents have to reproduce? Why did they have to go and make something so fucking sexy?

She didn't scream anything. She simply shook her head out of another fantasy and answered to her ex-boyfriend, "Fine. Why?"

In her most… vivid fantasy he was handcuffed to a bed and…

Well, I think you get it.

In class the most incredible thing happened. Warren was sitting in front of her and as she started at the back of his head she imagined touching his red-streaked hair. Clutching it while they…

"I can't fucking take it anymore!" she yelled. She picked up her things and walked out of class, leaving Medulla gob smacked and the entire class looking at her walking into the only place none of her friends would follow- the Smoking Bathroom.

It was where girls went to smoke in-between classes. The guys wouldn't follow her for obvious reasons and Layla… well; smoking wasn't really on her "To-Do List".

Two girls sitting on the basins and smoking acknowledged Magenta briefly while she ran into one of the stalls. As Magenta sat on one of the closed toilet seats she breathed deeply. First of all, she had run, swearing out of Science class. That was bad. Worse was that you could have cut her sexual tension with a knife. She twitched in the stall, rocking back and forth, breathing deeply and praying that it was just a phase. It would just go away, right?

As soon as she made herself believe it would, an image of Warren popped into her mind. Magenta swore under her breath, "Shit, not again!"

Magenta heard chatter and uncharacteristic giggling coming from the two girls outside her fortress of solitude. She heard them leave after giggling some more.

"Magenta?" the deep voice belonged to the person who had sent the two girls giggling and running.

"Warren, don't you know that this is a girls' bathroom?" she quipped, not exiting her stall.

"What's wrong? You ran out of class like a mad person," Warren told her.

"Really? I thought I did it rather sanely," Magenta asked sarcastically, just trying to buy time.

"You know what I mean," Warren pushed.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered under her breath. Silence was heard on the other side of the stall and Magenta pushed open the stall door to reveal herself sitting on the seat. Warren was leaning on one of the basins, watching her.

"Are you going to come out?" he asked her. She simply shook her head. What was she going to do now? The one person she wanted to get away from was in the _girls bathroom_ and she couldn't escape.

"Fine then," Warren said and he walked into the stall with the purple-clad girl.

_Great, inclosed spaces. That'll just improve the situation, _Magenta thought.

Warren leant against the wall of the stall that was covered in scrawl of permanent markers. One said, "Warren Peace. Hotter than fire, baby!"

Magenta was glad to admit that she had not written that, as it was corny and embarrassing. She just wished it wasn't so true.

"Are you alright, Maj?" Warren asked her after a long silence.

Magenta stood up and wasn't even eye-to-chin with her sexual fantasy. She stood, looking him in the eye for a moment.

"Are you sure you're alright, Magenta? Because you seem-" Magenta shut him up the only way she knew how, pressing his back against the wall that had his name scrawled all over it. Sure she had to stand on her toes but it was just like she had imagined. Flurried and hot and bruising. And he tasted like strawberries, which was unexpected.

But he smelt of ash and even the lightest hint of sulphur. And she loved it. Warren didn't resist or push her away like she had assumed he would. In fact, he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He was strong enough, alright. And this position let her clutch his hair and neck and let him hold on to her as if he wanted it as much as she did. Warren walked forward and slammed Magenta's back against the other side of the stall, kissing her neck aggressively, making her moan.

You would think that all this dry-humping and saliva swapping was enough but no, it wasn't. Not for Magenta who had been waiting for two years for this, ever since she met Warren Peace. Her legs lowered, their mouths never separating and Warren stroked her thigh, slowly reaching up underneath her skirt in underneath her underwear. This made Magenta smile against his lips.

As he touched her the way so many girls wanted him to touch them, Magenta gasped for air, their mouths separating for only a brief moment.

"Yes," she moaned, before crushing her mouth to his again. Warren's lips moved down to her exposed collarbone, leaving her mouth free. With his warm fingers still inside her she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Suddenly she couldn't take it any more, "Holy…" cried. She then whispered, "God, yes. Holy fuck."

As Warren moved his wrist in a way that made Magenta cry out again, his lips moved down some more. His free hand pulled down the strap of her shirt along with her bra strap and he kissed the top of her breast tenderly. Soon he was sucking it, leaving a red mark.

Magenta gripped his wrist that was lowered under her skirt and steadied its pace and whispered in the heat of passion, "I love you."

Warren didn't stop; he ground inside her and sucked on her breast harder and faster.

They slowed and were both breathing hard. Magenta looked into his eyes and he looked into hers… and everything was fine.

They left the bathroom and looked at the clock. They had been going at it for half an hour, and had both missed most of class. She smiled to herself and looked up at Warren, her eyes lowered with thick lashes. He smirked back and the two walked down the hall, Warren's hand wrapped around the smaller girls waist.

As the bell rang students filed out of class and Will walked out with Layla. As the noticed their two friends in the hall, Will and Layla smiled.

"Where have you guys been?" Layla asked them, smiling.

"Uh," Magenta began. _How to explain this?_


End file.
